A Bone for a Bone
"A Bone For A Bone" is a MarioFan2009 story and the first episode in the "Sunny Is Funny" series. A dog hides his bone in Sunny Funny's garden and Sunny finds it. What will she do? Script WARNING: This story may contain swearing. It starts off with showing Sunny Funny's house. It closes in to show a dog's house with the name: "George PP Dog". A grey dog is seen coming out of the dog house with a bone in his mouth. The dog finds a garden (Sunny Funny's) digs up some of the soil, puts the bone inside and puts the soil back on it. George PP Dog is seen going back to his dog house and goes back to sleep. Sunny Funny is seen coming out side with her garden equipment. Sunny Funny: What a nice and lovely day to harvest some crops! She is seen planting in seeds while humming. However, she sees a white object in the soil. Sunny Funny: Hmm. What is this stuff? She pulls it out and it reveals to be a bone. Sunny Funny: What? Why is there a bone in my garden? Who put this in here? She sees a dog house near by her house only a few miles away. Sunny Funny: I have heard that dogs love bones. Sooooo... I'm gonna go check this out. She goes to the dog house and knocks on the wall. George PP Dog comes out of the hole. George PP Dog: Yes? Sunny Funny: Pardon me but I think this belongs to you? (She shows him the bone) You might wanna take it somewhere else instead of my garden. George PP Dog: Ahh. My bone! Thanks! And sure thing! Sunny Funny: Sure thing! She walks off as George PP Dog is seen carrying the bone in his mouth. He then pauses in alert. George PP Dog: Heeyy! Wait a darn minute! He looks back at Sunny Funny's garden. George PP Dog: Her garden she says. I'll show her! It goes to the next scene where Sunny Funny I see seen humming while planting the seeds of crops. George PP Dog is seen sneaking the bone into the soil of the garden. He then goes back but this time he is seen on the grass sitting with his arms crossed. Sunny Funny then finds the bone again. Sunny Funny: I think he didn't get the message. Oh well, I guess I can tell him again! She finds George on the grass just waiting for her with a angered expression. Sunny Funny: I think I have told you this but can you please ta--- George PP Dog growls at her with anger. Sunny Funny: Uh oh... She runs off and George PP starts chasing her. A small chase is seen before Sunny quickly slams her house's door shut on George PP Dog. George PP Dog: That sorry flower better not come here again! He walks off angered and goes back to his dog house. Sunny Funny: Dang, that dog must not be having it today... how will I harvest my crops when that lunatic of a animal is going to hide a bone in my garden and yet not go somewhere else? Hmmm... She thinks for a moment and gets a idea. Sunny Funny: I got it! It cuts back to George PP Dog in his house sleeping. Sunny Funny is seen with a wooden paddle in her hand. Sunny Funny: I have seen this in a cartoon once! She grabs George PP Dog's tail and whacks him in the rear end multiple times. Sunny Funny quickly zips behind his dog house as George PP Dog is seen outside confused. George PP Dog: Who is there?! What happened? Huh, I must have been dreaming or something... He gets back inside his dog house while Sunny Funny is seen putting a large nail and some rope around the nail. She is seen putting the rope around George's body. Then, she goes sneakily back to the front, grabs a hose and puts it near George's house. Sunny Funny: Heh heh! She turns on the hose and George's house gets all soaked up with water. George PP Dog: HEY!! WHAT THE HELL?! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!! Sunny Funny: Ok, if that is how he wants it. She turns off the hose. George PP Dog comes out and sees Sunny Funny. George PP Dog: WHY YOU DIRTY NO GOOD FOR NOTHING... He then starts to chase Sunny but she runs around in a circle tangling up George's body. George PP Dog: HEY!! Since when did I have a leash?! Sunny Funny: Just now! (She grabs the hose, turns it on and sprays the water in George's face) (Laughs and walks off) George PP Dog: OOOOOOOOOO THAT FLOWER!! He grabs a pair of scissors and cuts the rope. He whistles behind Sunny and she sees him. Sunny Funny: YIPE! She runs off and the chase starts again. She hides in a tree hole. George PP Dog: COME OUT OF THERE YOU MEDDLING FLOWER!! Sunny Funny: I'm sorry but I can't! George PP Dog: Very well then. I will force ya out! He grabs the hose that Sunny sprayed him with and puts it in the hole of the tree. George PP Dog turns on the hose and the tree starts filling up. George PP Dog: Muhahahahahaha! Sunny Funny however is seen right behind him. Sunny Funny: Hey, what do you got in there? George PP Dog looks behind him and sees her while she walks off with her hands behind her back. George PP Dog: WHY YOU DIRTY!! He is about to chase her but then sees the tree right behind him clogged up with water. George PP Dog: Oh shit!! He turns off the hose but it is too late. The tree explodes and water bursts all over the scene. George PP Dog is seen all soaked up. He shakes himself off and it cuts to the next scene. George PP Dog is seen banging hardly on Sunny Funny's door. George PP Dog: Open up. OPEN UP I SAY! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!! Sunny Funny is seen behind the door smiling. George PP Dog is seen about to charge at the door. Sunny Funny sees through the doorhole. Sunny Funny: Right on time! George PP Dog charges at the door and Sunny opens it. Without noticing, George PP Dog is inside Sunny Funny's house and crashes into multiple objects. He is seen injured in the floor with stars on his head. Sunny Funny is seen grabbing George and kicks him out of the house. George PP fed up with her antics finally thinks of a way to get her. George PP Dog: I got the perfect idea! He is seen coming back with some circle-like tunnel elements, crashes them through the door and builts it all the way inside. Sunny Funny however is seen with a wrench at the back of the house twisting it with the wrench and making it take a U-Turn back to George's PP Dog. George is then seen throwing in a bunch of dynamite and other explosives into the tunnel. Sunny is seen acting normal while noises are heard in the tunnel. George is unaware of the doing that Sunny Funny did, ignites a match and puts it into the tunnel. The match comes all the way back to ignite the bombs that are behind George PP. He looks behind him and gets shocked at this. A massive explosion is heard and the ground explodes. George PP Dog is seen even darker grey, all tired and dizzy. He goes to his dog house, grabs his bags and puts a sign on the house saying: "FOR SALE". He walks off from the premises and away from Sunny Funny's house. Sunny Funny: Well, that is one bad dog to lessly worry about! She goes back to her house and closes the door as it irises out. Trivia * This is the first short in the "Sunny Is Funny!" series. * This story marks the first appearance of George PP Dog. Category:From 2019 Category:Sunny Is Funny! Category:George PP Dog Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:SML Shorts